Chaotic Camelot
by aquabeth424
Summary: Young Loki and Thor decide Midgard is a good realm to visit. Merlin didn't appreciate the gods messing with his life.


Two young brothers as opposite as could be ran from home, the older one leading. He claimed that glory and battle awaited and father would praise him as a hero. The younger followed, but not for glory. He wanted to feel important. The gatekeeper saw them, but let them pass. It would be good for them to learn about the other realms first hand, and Midgard wasn't too dangerous.

The air was thin and cold as rain poured from the heavens in droplets the size of a fingernail. The streets of Camelot were bare; everyone stayed inside in order to stay dry. So it was no surprise that when the air crackled with electricity, no one noticed. The clouds converged over a clearing in the forest where faint dragon tracks could be seen. Spiraling down suddenly like a bullet, the rainbow bridge connected. When it faded, two boys that looked no older than five or six winters stood in the middle of an intricate pattern left by the Bïfrost. The rain redirected itself, parting around the blond so that he remained dry. The darker haired boy was not so lucky.

"Brother! Stop this accursed rain, or at least spare me from such annoyance." Loki cried out, shouting over the drum of the downpour.

A look of surprise made it's way upon Thor's childish face, as though he did not realize it was raining.

"Sorry brother!" The rain abruptly stopped, leaving a miserable Loki.

"Stupid, mewling, quim." He grumbled shooting murderous glares at his dry brother. His clothes absorbed the water and weighed him down, causing him to stumble as they made their way through the dense forest.

"Where's the glory in this?" Loki whined an hour later. Branches whipped his face and leaves stuck to his body. Thor remained unscathed, using the blade of a stolen sword to cut a path. The rain increased it's speed until even Thor was wet and muddy from the ricochet.

Finally, they reached the treeline. Amidst the grey of the sky, the white towers of Camelot could be seen. Smirking at his brother, Thor rushed forward, eager to see the lesser Midgardians. In his rush, he forgot to maintain the dry spot for Loki, who was immediately drenched a second time.

"**Thor****!**" He screamed and ran after his brother, the duo quickly approaching the main gate.

"**Merlin!**" A fuming king shouted at his manservent. Arthur grabbed his goblet and lobed it at the poor man, who immediately ducked out of habit. Resuming their bantering, Merlin cleaned the room of his master, his friend, his king.

"Sharpen my sword and polish my armour, now, Merlin. Wouldn't want people thinking you're lazy." Arthur teased.

"The armoury is outside and it's pouring!" Merlin whined. He could stay dry with magic, but it wasn't worth burning over. If he was to stay hidden, he would have to return soaked. Groaning, he gathered up the armour and Excalibur.

_Stupid Arthur. Lazy my ass, all I do is work. I save his life, I write his speeches, I dress him, I make sure he has food, I help Gauis, I fend off Morgana_. His internal rant continued.

Stepping outside, Merlin was assaulted by the rain and wind, drenching and chilling him. He continued to make his way to the armoury, when the rain stopped abruptly and a small boy ran into him with enough force to send him and the armor spiraling into the mud.

"Oh! Hello mortal, I am Thor, god of-" A hand suddenly gripped his mouth, muffling the rest of the sentence. An angry Loki could be seen on his back, and Merlin wondered who these kids belonged to. They were filthy and muddy, but the clothes looked expensive. _Nobles maybe?_

Standing up, Merlin began picking up the muddy metal, then realized that it was still raining. He dropped everything and looked around. There was a perfect circle around the blond boy, who was fairly dry. The other boy looked worse than Merlin.

"Are you using magic?!" The blond looked at Merlin and shook his head.

"Magic is for women and the weak cowards," Loki flinched at the words, "I am Thor, god of thunder. The rain doesn't hinder it's master!" The boy puffed out his chest, arrogance radiating from him. The younger shrunk in shame and shyness.

Merlin found himself disliking the blond boy who claimed to be a god, _Thor?_, but whoever they are, the two are in danger.

_Gauis will know what to do. _"Do you have place to stay? I'm sure the court physician, Gauis, would be glad to let you stay the night."

Thor opened his mouth to demand the best rooms of the realm, but Loki beat him to it.

"I am Loki, and we'd be honored, if you could direct us..." He trailed off, his silver tongue not failing.

"Merlin, it's a pleasure to meet you both." He lied through his teeth. He would use magic to clean the armour, laws be damned. He was muddy, miserable, and now had two delinquents to handle as well as dealing with Arthur's moods. Gathering the armour once again, he led the two gods to Gauis.

"Ah, Merlin! There you are. I need you to-" Gauis turned and was met with an unique sight. A drenched and muddy Merlin stood with two children on his right, one very wet, the other practically dry. His eyebrow rose, giving Merlin his signature look. The man in question shrugged.

"They need a place to stay. The blond one- Thor, was it?" Thor nodded. "Yes, Thor was using magic. They're foreigners, obviously, and don't know the law."

"I already told you! Magic is for women, cowards, or the weak! I am a god! A god, mortal fool!" The god stomped his foot and lightning struck, a resounding boom echoing through the castle. Gauis glanced between Merlin and Thor.

"My boy, what have you gotten us into?"

Introductions were made and Merlin led Thor and Loki to his room for the night.

"Sorry it's small, you'll have to share a bed." Seeing that they were comfortable, he went back to the main room to discuss the new development. Gauis was leaning over a book, a look of deep concern on his face.

"Their names match their claims. Thor is indeed the Norse god of thunder. His younger brother, Loki, is the god of mischief and lies. The prophecies and legends speak of them." Gauis looked up at Merlin, shocked.

"If they are truly who they say they are..." Gauis trailed off; the consequences were clear. They were gods, capable of great and terrible deeds. Anger them, and forfeit your life. Please them, and be blessed.

"We speak the truth." A quiet voice spoke next to Merlin, who was startled. Loki stood there in his simple shirt and trousers, after successfully drying them secretly with magic earlier. His green eyes were averted, like he was shy, but shone with mischief and intelligence.

"I shall reintroduce myself. I am Loki Odinson, god of mischief, silvertongue, son of Odin Allfather, and brother of Thor." He met their eyes and smirked.

"I would say 'gods help your parents' but the gods are your parents." Merlin quipped.

"Your brother looks down on magic, but according to legend, you're quite skilled at it." Loki's smirk fell, replaced with a frown. His eyes lost their mirth, dulled by the words of his family.

"I learned it to impress the Allfather, but he said almost exactly what Thor did earlier." His voice grew bitter and angry.

"They would rather charge into battle and die a foolish death than out maneuver an enemy. Apparently death in battle is more glorious than using magic and living." Merlin felt for the boy god, surprised that the hatred of magic was present even in the heavenly realms.

The brothers stayed for two weeks. Thor had left to find some creature to fight the first day, and Loki said to ignore him and let him have his fun. When he returned 4 days later, he had the head of a griffon, a naga, and other various beasts. Merlin and Loki discussed magic, teaching each other. When Arthur heard about Thor's conquests, he went to Gauis. When he learned he was a god, Arthur began to spar with Thor, the two gaining a bond of friendship.

"Thank you, Merlin. I owe you a favor, for you taught me a great deal. There is so much I yet to learn about magic, and you helped me see that." Loki gave a short bow, vowing to remember the powerful mortal. With a short goodbye, the two children went back to the clearing, calling for Heimdal to open the Bïfrost. In an burst of rainbow light, the rainbow bridge took them home.

"They were gods, Merlin." Arthur said as he stared out his window, a pensive look on his face.

"Yes, they were. Young, but gods." The two never spoke of it again. As the years passed, it was forgotten.

When centuries passed, Merlin was watching the news, when they showed New York in ruins, a man standing amidst the rubble dressed in gold armour and distinct green eyes, Merlin knew where he was needed.

"Loki!?" He called out after using magic to teleport. The god froze his eyes widening. He turned his head and felt the tendrils of shame creeping into his consciousness.

"Merlin? You- how-" His silvertongue failed him. The mortal should have died almost a millennium ago. To see him, it shocked Loki to his core. _Surely, he cannot be immortal, can he?_

"Stop this massacre, my friend. I know it's hard, to know that your different from others, that your family hates something that makes you who you are. Arthur hated magic as well, but you have to stop. Let me help you!"

"Arthur is dead, yes?"

"Yes, but he will return. That's not the point, though!" Loki ignored him. Starring down at his staff, he knew how to return the favor he owed the not-mortal. He could not stop what he came to Midgard for, but he could do some good. He was too far down the path of destruction to turn back, but he could save Merlin from that fate.

When Merlin saw Arthur again, when he saw Loki bring him back, he had no words, only tears.

"I cannot stop now, Merlin, but I hope you live. My debt is paid."

And indeed it was.


End file.
